


Extra credit

by untoldstory21



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Maids, Massage, Mild Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Sadayo comes to "tutor" her boyfriend and recharge after a stressful day of teaching





	Extra credit

        Akira was upstairs when he heard a knock on the door. He walked down with eagerness as he knew how it was. At the locked café door stood a lady in her mid-twenties, she wore a a light jacket, white tank top and jeans. Akira opened the door. The woman walked passed him trying to hide her blush covered face as she said hello. Akira greeted her back and re-Lock the door.

     Akira took her hand and guided her upstairs, even though they both knew she had been up there many times before. The woman took of the jacket and began to sit on the couch. “So, are you here for my tutoring lesson?” he said with a grin as he sat down next to her.

“Very funny, but no. I’m here to relax with someone special” she said with a somber face, clearly tired from a long day. 

      The woman put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his. She found his hand and ran her own over it, feeling the bumps and groves. Finally, she stopped at the ring. “Aki, am I a bad teacher?”

      Akira grasped her hand and slightly turned so he could see her face better, “Sadayo, you are a great teacher. You genuinely care about your students, and frankly the only teacher in Shujin who isn’t an ass”. The brown-haired teacher nodded slightly in agreement about her coworkers, who she knew at times where a bit to rough. 

“But unlike them, I’ve done taboo I’m dating you and was a maid?” Sadayo said as her eyes  grew more distant and her fingers instinctually played with the ring on his finger.

“You are right, but one of those is in the past and over. And for us dating, if you want this to end because you feel it’s best, then I will accept that. But this time we have spent together has been more than I hope for, and I'm thankful every day for it”

       Sadayo took her head off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. She let go of his hand briefly only to change hands. Now their two rings touched each other, the metal bands pressed together as if the engravings of their initials were kissing. “Akira, I don’t want this to end either. If I did I wouldn’t have waited the two months you were in jail. I thought about you every night. I can fully say I don’t regret anything about my decision to date you.” Her mood started to warm up she even began to let out a small smile.

       Akira smiled, as he leaned forward pressing their lips together as they took in a deep kiss, ever since he got out they had displayed more affection. Sadayo pulled away with a smile and a puzzled expression, “why did you ask me out? Was it some fetish? Possibly a bet?” She said in a blunt authoritative tone.

“No, nothing of the sort. It’s the same reason I kept using the maid service. I just wanted to be around you. You are one of the most genuine people I know, on top of that you care so much for your students. You are also very beautiful. You know I would have just given you the money at the time. You never really needed to clean.”

“Okay there Mr.charmer you can stop there” she said with a grin. Though she was a little mad that now is when she found out she didn’t need to clean, but knew that wouldn’t be setting a good example. “but thank you for being honest. But I wouldn’t feel right just taking your money, although that is very sweet. You know Master, I’m glad about one thing from that maid service” she said in a seductive town.

“What is that?”

      She got close to him fully aware of the control she had over him at this moment. Sadayo whispered in his ear “I got to spend time with you, my dear”.

      Akira blushed, they had dated for half a year and she always knew how to make him lose his calm, although Akira could give it right back. They had gotten more comfortable with seductive acts like this over their time together. Sadayo then let go of his hand, and stood up and moved to the bed. She was tired from her day at school.

    Akira walked over and stood near the bed, “are you really going to lay down in jeans? Wouldn’t you be more comfortable if you changed?” he blushed with a slight grin.

“You just want to see my underwear don’t you?” She said with a glare. 

“You caught me red-handed” he raised his hands, similar to when a person gets arrested. 

“You little pervert, I’m glad you aren’t trying  lie to me. I know when you are at this point Aki. You aren’t as subtle as you think. Oh and I have seen those looks you give me in class” the teacher sighed. “However I don't mind them as long as no other teacher see you giving me those looks”

     Akira nodded, feeling like he just got called out in class and sent to detention. “But, you are right Aki, they aren’t comfortable.” She began to take them off. Both other faces red, even though they had seen each other like this before. Akira could feel the heat both from seeing her semi-exposed lower body, and the physical temperature of the poorly insulated attic getting to him so he took off his shirt. Sadayo turned a brighter red and frowned. “What’s wrong, I'm sorry if that was sudden. I just got really hot and thought you wouldn’t care.” He said trying to apologize for his lack of warning.

“It’s not that, I.. I just see all the scares and think about how you could have died while you were a phantom thief and did at least fake die. Which I might add nearly broke my heart.”

     Akira sat down on the bed next to his girlfriend. “But that’s over now, I don’t want them to bother you. So please let’s not focus on the past.” He replied as she nuzzled into him.

“Hey, since you got your view from me, now I want to ask something from you” she said still pressed against his chest.

“Ask way, Sadayo” this time he said her name with a passion.

    This caused a shiver to go done her spine, she could hear his love for her in just her own name, not the name she had as a maid, or the one she used in class but her first name. “I would like a massage” she answered with a smirk of playfulness.

    She laid down and Akira began; he knew what to do because he learned her techniques. “This is so relaxing, Akira. Becky taught you well.” Sadayo let out deep breaths as she felt his hands press into her back. But a thought came to her mind: ”Do you ever miss Becky?” 

“No” He answered immediately without hesitation.

     Kawakami seemed bothered by this, “why is that?” She tried to go back to relaxation as he continued.

“Because I felt like you were never being your real self. I feel in love with Sadayo Kawakami, not Becky. Although I understand why the name was necessary. But never once did I miss Becky, I only missed the real you” he stopped massaging, and leaned down kissing the back of her neck.

   Sadayo got up slowly. Then, in a swift nearly tackled Akira to lay down on the bed next to her. Slight tear in her eyes, she was wrapped around him. She could feel her bare legs rubbed against his and the warmth from his body. She put her face to his chest and grabbed his hand. “I love you, Akira”

“I love you my dear, Sadayo”

       Akira removed his glasses, kissed the forehead of his girlfriend and teacher. “You know someday I want to get us real rings.” He said as he began to play with the ring on her finger.

“You mean?” Her face red was unsure of what to think. Thoughts of marriage, and this soon flowed through her head in disbelief. 

“Yes, bur in time, for now these will do. Plus as you said they are a great reminder of our time in Hawaii.” He smiled at her.

     She was still reeling about him bringing up marriage, she wasn’t against the thought, just sudden. But as she laid in husband arms the worry went away and she wanted to stay like this forever. “I’m glad you like it. Do you think I could stay the night?” She asked.

”of course, and there is no school tomorrow, so there shouldn’t be a worry for anyone knowing.” He replied bringing her in close.

“Thank you, I want to just say with you like this. Now let’s get some sleep, it’s getting late” she said in her comforting tone, as she held tight to her boyfriend.

“Okay, goodnight. My love”

       Those last two words rang in her head as she felt his comfort as she fell asleep.


End file.
